Quality Time
by mozartrox05
Summary: Hermione does a favor for Harry that ironically forces her to spend time with Draco...
1. Train Musings

"Hey Herms! Long time no see!"  
  
Hermione cringed at the sudden noise and turned her head to face an out-of- breath Ron, chest heaving.  
  
She grinned. "You know, you'd think that you would get tired of seeing me by our sixth year, Ron. Besides, you're only giddy because Lavender finally asked you out at the train station!"  
  
He crossed his arms and his freckled ears reddened. "How did you know?"  
  
"Overheard," she shrugged, smiling inwardly. Now everyone was paired up, it seemed. Harry with Ginny, Ron with Lavender, and even Colin Creevy with some fifth year Hufflepuff.  
  
Hermione sighed. As much as she was happy for her best friends, she wished that she could relate. She rested her head against the cold train window and stared at the beautiful but mundane landscape, unseeing. As much as she loved her studies, there was a small hole in her heart that not even an A+ in Advanced Potions could fill. She buried her face in her hair and muffled another wistful sigh. Maybe this year would be different, she mused. Maybe someone would see past the waves of thick chestnut hair (which wasn't that bad anymore thanks to Ginny, she thought to herself) and the look-at-me-I'm- invincible-because-I-do-my-homework-a-week-in-advance attitude to the girl inside - a lost, little girl craving for attention and companionship.  
  
She spun back around just in time to see Ron re-emerge with his hand snaked around Lavender's waist, with Harry and Ginny not too far behind. Hermione shoved her thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to smile at the happy couples.  
  
"Well aren't you two just soooo cute!" she cooed, earning a swat from Lavender and a disgusted look from Ron, which turned into an embarrassed but proud smile when Lavender tucked her head under his chin.  
  
"Sod off, 'Mione," he joked, to which she pulled out her camera and took about 10 pictures of the new pair.  
  
Harry chuckled as he and Ginny sat across from them in the train compartment.  
  
"Hey Herms! I think there are some photogenic moments in the making over HERE!" he laughed, causing Hermione to turn in time to see him plant a sloppy kiss on Ginny's cheek. "Haaaarryyyyy! EEEWW!" *Click*  
  
"That's one for the grandkids," Hermione laughed, pocketing her weapon of choice.  
  
Of course, with Harry and Ron together, the subject soon fell to Quidditch and Hermione decided to stretch her legs around the train for a while. She grabbed her wand and her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History and started to wander.  
  
Chuckling to herself upon reading the origin of the Whomping Willow and remembering Harry's and Ron's "incident" at the start of their second year, she nearly ran head on into one of her fellow students.  
  
"S'cuse me," she muttered, continuing on her way.  
  
"You should be saying that more often, Mudblood. In fact, you should be apologizing to everyone daily for having to work with filth like you."  
  
Hermione squeezed the edges of her book so tightly that it cut into her palms. She tried to focus her eyes on the paragraph she was reading, only succeeding in reading the same sentence over at least a dozen times, not getting past the first words.  
  
The Whomping Willow was conceived by the clever innovator-  
  
"What's the matter, Granger? All out of smart-ass remarks?"  
  
The Whomping Willow was conceived by the clever innovator-  
  
Hot tears threatened to spill from the corners of Hermione's eyes. She didn't know why she still let his insults bother her after all these years. One would think that she would have learned to ignore them by now.  
  
"My, my, my.little Miss Know-It-All seems to have swallowed her tongue. You know what? I don't think I want to work with you as a prefect anymore. I mean, your tolerance just takes all the fun out of it. Now, come along, Granger - isn't there something you'd like to say to me?"  
  
She turned to face his smirk and took long strides until her face was only a few inches from his. She turned her head up to meet his eyes defiantly. She almost shuddered to look into his eyes - empty pools of silver; unfeeling.  
  
"And how did you make prefect, Malfoy?" she spat in an icy whisper, "Did your little Daddy hire all his death eaters to vote? Just stay out of my way."  
  
He stared hard down at her, and she almost detected a hint of admiration behind the hatred in his eyes - little tints of blue. She grinned to herself - maybe he wasn't used to her actually standing up for herself. And she had to admit, it felt pretty good. She was about to follow up with another clever retort when his face twisted back into his notorious smirk and he turned on his heel, stalking away.  
  
Hermione watched his robes billow out as he retreated into the distance. Maybe this year won't be so bad. Now it was her turn to smirk. 


	2. Harry's Plan

cheeti: Thank you soooo much for your review! I was so happy when I got it b/c this is my first fanfic ever and I wasn't sure if anyone would take the time to read..but I really appreciate that you did! *muah* thank you so much again..I hope to hear from you in the future.!! Emma - I love you! Thank you for reviewing my story..I hope you like this chapter!  
  
"Ferst years this way!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the bustle of the train station at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione grabbed her pack and heaved it over her shoulder, feeling the pleasant familiar weight of all her favorite books. She sighed contentedly. It was good to be back. She stood on her tiptoes and tried to see over the many heads of the confused eleven-year olds. Recognizing Hagrid's burly head above the rest, she caught his eye and waved.  
  
"Hey there, Hermione! How's life treatin' ya?" He bellowed, winking at her from across the crowd. She smiled back at the big man. He really IS just a big teddy bear, she thought to herself. She pushed her way through the first layer of pre-adolescents but suddenly felt someone grab her arm from behind. She pivoted on her heel.  
  
"Harry! You scared me!"  
  
"Shhh," he muttered, "I have something to ask you, Herms - a favor, really."  
  
"Sure," she smiled, chuckling to herself at his reluctance to ask for help. Typical guy.  
  
"Eerrr.it would help out the Gryffindor Quidditch team," he began. "You're a prefect this year, right?"  
  
He took her nod as a sign to continue. "Well, I just found out that the Gryffindor prefect dormitory has an adjoining bathroom with the Slytherin prefect dorm."  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. Not only would she have to work with HIM - she would be only a few feet away EVERY NIGHT! Her stomach began to turn.from nausea, she hastily thought.nothing else. I can't think of anything worse! Draco Malfoy?! For a whole year? Her life must be ending.  
  
".and is where my favor comes in."  
  
Hermione hadn't realized that Harry was still talking, staring intently at her pale face. She squeezed her eyes shut and massaged her temples, only imagining what Harry had in mind.  
  
"Yes, Harry.I'm still listening.go ahead."  
  
"Well." he shuffled his feet and avoided her eyes. "I was wondering if you would be willing to eavesdrop on Malfoy and his teammates every Friday night for about an hour.that's when they make their plans for their games and it would really help us out to know what they're planning-"  
  
"Harry-" Hermione began, but he hastily interrupted her.  
  
"It wouldn't be cheating per say! I mean, you could just happen to overhear.just be in the bathroom or something.please??" He was pulling on her robes now, and she gave him a hard look.  
  
"Harry, I really don't want to take part in your plots against Malfoy.as much as I detest that ferret myself."  
  
"'Mione please.please??" His emerald eyes were searching hers hopefully. She sighed and gave a barely perceptible nod.  
  
"Fine, Harry, I'll do it - but this is only for you, and if he catches me then you will have to answer to him, understand?"  
  
"Sure! Great! Brilliant! Thank you so -"  
  
"And if I have to look at his disgusting face or even talk to him, I swear, Harry - if that is at all ANY part of your little PLAN I-"  
  
"Hermione! Relax!" He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she sighed nervously.  
  
"Everything will be fine - I promise."  
  
Well, Hermione thought, who was SHE to question the Boy Who Lived?  
  
YAY! Another chapter! Be proud of me pleeeease!! and REVIEW!!! Hugs to all my readers.. by the way.. I need a beta reader so if anyone wants to do it please let me know! Thanks! XOXO.Kate 


	3. Pink Fuzzy Towels

Tripgrl3: Thank you so much for your encouragement! I hope to receive more reviews from you in the future! (  
  
Still need a beta-reader...review please!  
  
// indicate Hermione's thoughts//  
After leading the first years to the Gryffindor dorms, Hermione was completely wiped out. Her eyes felt heavy, and she couldn't wait to collapse on her comfortable bed and drift off to sleep.  
  
"Licorice," she muttered to a portrait of a black knight, which instantly swung aside to reveal the largest dorm she had ever seen.  
  
//And I only have to share this with Lavender? Just Lavender? This is fantastic! //  
  
Red plush couches with golden trim were placed along a massive wall covered with dark scarlet wallpaper. It looked almost soft - soft enough to touch. Hermione gasped in awe as she ran her hand along the wall and found it velvety under her fingertips. A grand fireplace was built into the opposite wall with gold figures on each side. Upon closer inspection, she saw that they were lions on their hind legs, with their front paws resting on the mantle above the fireplace. Hermione marveled at the grandeur of the room, and couldn't believe her good fortune.  
  
//Well, if I have to eavesdrop on Malfoy, at least I have this room to retreat to - just in case//  
  
Her curiosity led her to the Gryffindor/Slytherin bathroom. She happily noted that at least a thin curtain divided the two sides. She knew, however, that she would have to sneak over to the other side in order to hear what Malfoy would be saying.  
  
//Oh, bloody hell! How am I supposed to do that?! That's practically inviting someone to catch me! What have I gotten myself into? Maybe I should just tell Harry - //  
  
An aggravated voice from the other side of the curtain interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Goyle! Where the HELL did you put my towel?! I told you I was taking a shower and that I would need something to dry myself off, and I thought you would have the bloody common sense to leave my towel in the room! But NO! I guess I was assuming too much, wasn't I? You stupid git! Can't you do anything?"  
  
Hermione strained her ears, only to hear a mumbled reply from what sounded like an apologetic Goyle. She grinned to herself. Malfoy was still rambling -  
  
".and I'm standing here completely UNCLOTHED and WET! You are the most moronic and unthinking ignoramus I have ever had the DISPLEASURE of meeting! If I catch a cold you're going to explain everything to my father, and you had better make sure you don't understate your stupidity while you're explaining! And why the bloody hell are you just STANDING there? I told you to get me a towel! NOW!"  
  
Hermione had to clutch her stomach and whip a hand over her mouth to stifle a loud giggle. It was so wonderful to hear Malfoy in such a vulnerable position. She rather enjoyed hearing him worked up.  
  
//Wouldn't it absolutely KILL him if I saw him like this? Hey.good idea! //  
  
She reached a hand to draw back the paper-thin curtain, but a stern voice in her head reprimanded her.  
  
//Whoa - do you really want to see Malfoy like THAT? Think, Hermione.//  
  
"EW! Gross! No way!"  
  
Hermione quickly covered her mouth and prayed that Malfoy hadn't heard her, but it was too late. She had said exactly what was on her mind - rather loudly. He ripped back the curtain furiously. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he had found some boxers to wear.  
  
"Fancy seeing YOU here, Mudblood," he stated coolly.  
  
Thinking quickly, Hermione grabbed her pink towel shoved it into his pale, wet hands.  
  
"I heard you needed a towel, Malfoy. I think pink is your color, don't you?" She smirked at him and noted an amused look in his eyes.  
  
"Sure, Granger. Lend me your linens, but don't think I owe you anything." His eyes fixed her in an icy stare - the amusement was gone.  
  
"I think I've received adequate compensation, thank you very much." She thought of his previous outburst and giggled furiously. "And a mediocre night to you, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
With that she bowed exaggeratedly, never taking her eyes from his. His eyes - they were so typically "Malfoy"- unfeeling and stoic - so much that it made her shiver. Pulling the curtain back into place, she hurried out of the bathroom, consumed in her thoughts. It would certainly be difficult to snoop with Malfoy around, but she knew that that was precisely what she had to do.  
  
//For Harry. Right - for Harry. //  
  
Besides, she had seen a large hamper to hide behind on the Slytherin side, and she actually wouldn't mind "accidentally" catching some other priceless Slytherin moments.  
  
Next time she would bring her camera - just in case.  
  
I know you guys must be tired of hearing this, but PLEASE review! Flames are welcome! I need tips/ ideas/compliments/suggestions - ANYTHING!! Merci beaucoup! XOXO..Kate 


	4. The Return of the Towel

A/N at the end this time, ok guys? Thanks for your patience - VOILA!!!! Chapter 4~~~  
* indicate Hermione's thoughts*  
  
Chapter 4 - The Return of the Towel  
  
Hermione slowly stretched the next morning in her bed. A loud groan escaping from her lips, she pushed herself up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes. The warm sunlight drifted through the large windows next to her and she felt it caress her face. Hogwarts almost seemed more like home than HOME did. The familiar faces and people -  
  
She sighed into a blissful state of nostalgia as she glanced around her magnificent room again. It only seemed to get better, and her astute eyes picked up every detail anew: the large chairs, the beautiful walls, the couches, the mantle - where, she noted, a portrait of a black knight was perched - identical to the one at the entrance to her dorm, the slightly ajar door to the bathroom, the gold lions, cat eyes -  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
Hermione hit the floor with a thud in a mass of brown hair and bedsheets with a huge weight on her chest.  
  
"Crookshanks! You bad boy! You scared me half to death! Merlin, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
She proceeded to coo and cuddle her large cat, oblivious to two gray eyes observing her from the door of the bathroom.  
  
"Well, Granger, obviously the Golden Trio needs to alter their resumé. We now have at Hogwarts - the Dork Who Lived, Weasel, and the Mudblood who Meows. Lovely."  
  
He smirked and pulled a folded, pink towel from behind his back.  
  
*Did he just wink at me? No way. Stupid git - why can't he just leave?*  
  
Crookshanks emitted a low growl from the back of his throat.  
  
*Great judge of character, that cat - *  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be, Malfoy?"  
  
"Same place you were supposed to be-" he checked his watch, "three minutes ago. But, Mudblood, unlike you, I will not receive a weeks detention for this little slip-up. Any guesses where you need to be?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! OH.....MY....GOD!!!!! I had double Potions today! And...I overslept! I overslept!"  
  
She rambled on, not noticing Draco lazily leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"....and Snape will give me so many nights in the dungeon cleaning the floor and THAT will cut in on my time at the library and my grades will fall and MALFOY! This is ALL your fault! Why didn't you wake me up?! And WHY are you just standing there?"  
  
*Is he laughing at me? No, that's more like a snarl. What was I thinking? Malfoy? A human emotion? Dream on, Hermione.*  
  
"And you thought I was riled up yesterday?" Malfoy sneered, but his face momentarily softened when he spoke again. "Maybe this will teach you not to spy on me in the loo anymore, Granger." He threw the towel and she caught it against her chest, only to drop it beside her in a crumpled heap to place her hands on her hips indignantly.  
  
"I was NOT!"  
  
"Not that I blame you, of course," he retorted thoughtfully, knowing full well that this would infuriate her even more.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You sick egomaniac! Get out!"  
  
"Willingly," he mocked, mimicking her deep bow from the previous night and never breaking eye contact. Blue met brown, and for a minute, time stopped -  
  
*Wait, his eyes really are blue - so blue! He's incorrigible! How can he just- just-*  
  
Her thoughts stopped, and all that existed to her for that brief moment was his steady gaze. It still held so much hatred, but yet, perhaps he was enjoying their little verbal spat. Who knew?  
  
Hermione finally ripped her eyes from his and ran an exasperated hand through her hair. "Just leave, Malfoy."  
  
"And a mediocre morning to you, Miss Granger." He turned and took a few deliberate steps away from her, but suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"By the way, Granger, it's Saturday - you should really take a pill or something..."  
  
With that, he smirked. Raking over her figure with his eyes, he turned and stalked away. Hermione clenched her fists in apprehension of a slammed door, but none came.  
  
~~click~~  
  
Malfoy was gone.  
A/N: SOOOOO..what'd you think? Merci to all my reviewers! I nearly fell out of my seat when I saw what nice things you all said to me! I really appreciate you taking the time to review!  
  
Girl-Named-Belle: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Dreaming One: Thank you for your suggestions! Unfortunately, I am completely computer illiterate, so I'm just going to stick with ".doc"'s for fear that I'll competely screw something up, but thankx for the tip! I know my writing is a little coarse around the edges, one might say, but I hope that it's getting better! I'm trying to "show" more and not "tell" - you know? But thank you for pointing it out - I think I'll make an extra effort! ( Oh and you're right - I like to think that Malfoy thinks of human emotion as weakness, and he detests it in himself so much that he constantly puts on a cold front. Heh heh..part of his charm I guess - I know that's why I love him!  
  
Devin-Jaime: I took your advice! Hee hee..did you notice the "**"? Thanks for letting me know! Thanks for pointing out my little error in Ch. 2.actually, I think I might have done that purposely but for whatever reason I cannot remember - perhaps to emphasize Harry's stream of consciousness or something - oh well! I guess you'll just have to keep reading to see if they'll get together! OHHHHH suspense! Hee hee....  
  
Totaloser: Thanks for your encouragement! I really hope to receive more reviews from you!!  
  
That's all for now! Til next time! XOXO - Kate 


	5. Drinking Glasses, Chess, and Crazy Charm...

DISCLAIMER: Sorry I forgot this on my previous chapters, but I think it goes without saying that I do not own anything because I am but a poor high school student. *tear* Cry me a river - hee hee. Anyways - a list of things I do not own but wish I did: a car, Draco, Harry Potter characters, Draco, and a car. Oh well. Review! By the way..this disclaimer goes for the rest of the chapters!  
Chapter 5 - Drinking Glasses, Chess, and Crazy Charms  
Hermione marveled at how fast the first few weeks of school had passed. She knew that it was almost time for Quidditch to start, and she nervously awaited the night of her first "stake-out."  
  
It was already Friday, and she started to worry about her plans for that night; thousands of "what if's" shot around her head like ping-pong balls and caused it to ache - even before Arithmacy.  
  
*not that I ever had trouble with Arithmacy...*  
  
The fateful nighttime hours had arrived. Hermione knew that she would have to pay attention to Malfoy's every word extremely closely, but she still brought along 'Hogwarts, a History' for some light reading - just in case she became bored.  
  
*Harry said 6:30 - I should get ready......*  
  
Hermione nervously paced back and forth across the gold tiles of her side of the bathroom.  
  
*Thank Merlin Lavender's out on a Hogsmeade trip. I don't know what she would make of me like this-*  
  
She reached up a shaking hand and brushed the curtain aside.  
  
*Get a grip, Hermione.*  
  
Eyeing the hamper, she scurried over into its shadow and rested her back against the wall. Taking out a glass that she had "borrowed" from the Great Hall that afternoon at lunch, she placed it against the hard tile behind her. She could vaguely make out what Malfoy was saying.  
  
Hermione knew that she was no expert at the sport, but she could nearly always guess what Malfoy was talking about from his muffled words.  
  
"and hit it left towards Harry,"  
  
The beaters...  
  
"Keep your eyes on Harry's eyes, and when he goes - that's your signal,"  
  
The seeker...  
  
"Stupid git! Get OUT!"  
  
Goyle - most definitely Goyle.  
  
*How did he ever make prefect anyhow? Well, I guess when compared weith the other Slytherins he must seem like a leader-* She snorted. *Yeah, right.*  
  
Other than recognizing a few Quidditch terms, however, Hermione was (for the first time in her life) unable to understand what she was hearing.  
  
*Oh bloody hell, I'm not cut out for this!*  
  
She frantically put her ear next to the glass and strained to catch at least ONE plan for the next Gryffindor/Slytherin match.  
  
"...okay - here's the best part." Draco had suddenly lowered his voice and Hermione cursed at him under her breath. *speak UP!*  
  
"....I have to shake the Gryffindor captain's hand at the beginning, right?"  
  
The faint murmurs of Slytherin satisfaction were audible through the tile. Draco continued-  
  
"I have this potion...."  
  
Suddenly Hermione could no longer hear his plan except for a few words:  
  
"Snape.......through his gloves......paralyzed immediately-"  
  
Hermione gasped. Draco was going to poison Harry!  
  
*Whoa, Hermione - maybe you're jumping to conclusions. Wait, this is Malfoy! Expecting the worst is a necessity.*  
  
She had to warn Harry before the next morning! She grabbed her book and glass and, as softly as she could, padded back across the bathroom to her own side. She softly clicked the door shut and ran out of her dorm, brushing past a very confused Lavender.  
  
"Be back in a bit," she mumbled hastily, before the portrait of the black knight swung shut and she dashed to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Panting the password, she rushed in to find Harry and Ron in the midst of a very involved game of wizard chess.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"No fair, mate! You cheated! The knight can't move that way! Harry!"  
  
"Oh, come off it Ron. You're just upset because I'm kicking your sorry-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"......and I'm just a better player than you, mate. Face it!"  
  
"Right Harry, whatever - but I still say that a knight cannot-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry glanced up, annoyed that she had disrupted his concentration. "WHAT, Hermione?"  
  
"Draco's going to poison you tomorrow with something he got from Snape so when you shake hands you'll be paralyzed and he's so evil and I heard him through the door!" She took another deep breath. "What are we going to do? You can't just refuse to shake hands with him!"  
  
Ron looked thoughtful.  
  
*wow, I should take a picture*  
  
"Maybe you could use one of those reverse charm things that we learned last year."  
  
Hermione looked at him sharply. "And the words for that would be?"  
  
"Ummm....Bitus Malfoyus in the Assus!"  
  
Harry looked at him and grinned. Ron shrugged. "What can I say? My Latin's a bit rusty. Life goes on."  
  
Even Hermione couldn't help but smile at her awkward friend. "Retextum Hodius," she murmured.  
  
"Ummm...Herms, I don't speak German." Ron had a baffled look on his face.  
  
"Ron, you're horrible. 'Retextum Hodius' is the reverse charm - which, by the way, both of you should know if you want to pass the NEWTs next year!"  
  
Harry had been sitting in silent thought for the past few minutes, but he slowly shook his head.  
  
"That won't work, Hermione. Then it will look like I was out to poison Malfoy - I would get expelled not only for supposedly doing that, but also for 'stealing' ingredients from Snape. That's not a good way to start out a school year."  
  
"True," Hermione mused, "but what are we going to do then?"  
  
"There's only one thing we CAN do," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Hermione, I need another favor."  
Cindy Lea: Hey! Thanks for your review - and yes, of course you can spy on Draco. Lol - he's great isn't he?  
  
Emma: Hey you! Thanks for reviewing again! It means so much to me and merci beaucoup for your comment. I feel so loved! *hugs*  
  
Max: Thanks for your support!  
  
Kate: Thanks for your review! I hope it doesn't get too cliché, and I was aiming for an original plot - thanks for noticing!  
  
Lilduck: I'll see if I can work in your request! Hee hee......you never know!  
  
Lady_05: Thank you very much for your compliment! I was so flattered by your review! Also - glad you liked the "mediocre morning" bit - it was fun to write!  
  
That's it for now! Review please! *hugs* to all my reviewers and candy Dracos for everyone who reviews!  
  
XOXO-Kate 


	6. What's Happening to Me?

OK I'm sorry I missed a day, but now I think it will take me a bit longer to update - partly because I now have a beta-reader (HUGS sierra!), and partly because of school and music, etc. Anyhow, here's Chapter 6! The disclaimer still applies - don't own Draco, don't own a car - you know the deal. Enjoy!  
Chapter 6 - What's Happening to Me?  
"No way!" Hermione crossed her arms and turned her head away.  
  
"Hermione, PLEASE!" Ron pleaded. "It's not such a bad thing!"  
  
Hermione whipped her head back and stared furiously into the hopeful eyes of the redhead. She clenched her fists at her sides. "Did you HEAR what he just asked me to do, Ron? Were you listening?! Sweet Merlin - it's madness! I wouldn't get past the curtain!"  
  
"Hermione," Harry said consolingly, "You know I wouldn't ask you to do anything that I would not be willing to do for you - or Ron," he added, eyeing his best mate. "Please, Hermione!"  
  
"Harry Potter! Listen to yourself! It would be so obvious - I can't just sneak into Malfoy's room and take his seeking gloves! Someone would definitely see me anyway-"  
  
"I'll lend you my cloak-"  
  
She paused, but it didn't take long for her to find something else wrong with the plan. "And how are you so sure that it's in his gloves? It could be anywhere else-"  
  
"Where else WOULD it be? Come ON, Hermione - you know I'm right," Harry retorted.  
  
She sighed and looked at the two confident faces before her.  
  
*If I don't do this - who will?*  
  
She marched out of the Gryffindor Common Room with purpose.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Hermione knew that she should not act hastily. Harry's plan would involve much more than pure "sneaking" ability - she would have to calculate her moves exactly and time them perfectly.  
  
*Finally, I can do what I do best - study.*  
  
She headed to her familiar corner in the library and ran her fingers over the dusty bindings of Potions reference books.  
  
"Antidotes..antidotes..THERE we go," she muttered, pulling out a thick novel and brushing off the cover with the back of her hand. She smacked her head with her palm as she glanced at the massive size of the index.  
  
*This is going to take forever! I only have until tomorrow morning.. *  
  
Maybe studying wasn't the best way to go this time. She combed her fingers through her hair, exasperated - Hermione Granger had NEVER been pressed for time! She was furious at Harry for involving her in his scheme, furious at Malfoy for being so incredibly EVIL, but most of all - furious at herself for agreeing to Harry's plan in the first place. Not even the library could help her now, she realized. It was time to get tricky.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"...and so you see, Professor, I need to see Draco Malfoy's schedule."  
  
Hermione tensed up and hoped her devotion to "prefect duties for Gryffindor" would be a satisfactory excuse for Professor Dumbledore. She nervously glanced up and noted a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Good luck with your duties, Miss Granger," he smiled amusedly, handing her a rolled up piece of parchment.  
  
Hermione nodded her thanks and rushed out of the headmaster's office. Upon reaching the corridor in front of the Great Hall, she finally exhaled - not having realized that she was holding her breath.  
  
*Lying is exhausting - I have no idea how Malfoy does this..stupid ferret! This is all because of him! I'm sure Dumbledore knows I lied! He'll never trust me again! How could I be so stupid..I feel so guilty....*  
  
Hermione pressed her back against the wall, closed her eyes, and slid down with her head in her hands, consumed by her shame. The burden on her shoulders seemed to get heavier every minute.  
  
*Harry's relying on me; Ron's relying on me; the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team is relying on me...what in Merlin's name am I going to do?*  
  
Hermione was suddenly hit hard with an awareness of her hatred for deceit. Within the past few weeks, she had embodied everything that she despised in others - everything that was so absolutely......Malfoy.  
  
*Spying, lying, sneaking around - those are things HE would do. What's happening to me?*  
  
She knew, however, that no matter how much she lost respect for herself, she was in too far to back out now. She stood up resolutely and blinked away a few frustrated tears.  
  
*This is it. Then I'm done - I swear it.*  
*******************************************************  
Sooo..what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Wanna strangle me? Let me know! Candy Dracos for all reviewers....heh heh - YUMMY!  
  
Cinnamon: I put in the major part about Hermione questioning her ethics - just for you! I hope this helps the OOC-ness! About the curtain - I figured that they wouldn't be so open and sharing as to have the SAME bathroom, so I figured there had to be some sort of division. Also, it COULD have symbolic meaning (like the "enemy's lines".*hint hint* hee hee)...but you're right, it probably is a bit of a stretch... By the way, ton anglais est mieux que mon francais, alors, tu ne devrais pas etre desolee! Tu ecrites tres bien! Merci beaucoup encore....mille fois!  
  
Dreaming One: Thanks for letting me know - I tried to space it out a bit more and I hope it worked! Frustrating formatting..hee hee. Thanks again for your consistent reviewing !  
  
KEL-71E: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kasumi Izukawa: Thank you so much for your compliment! I hope you liked this chapter, too!  
  
Cindy Lea: Thanks, *pat pat*...hee hee. I wanted to warn you in advance, however, that sometimes my little Draco muse on my shoulder isn't very helpful - he sleeps a lot-, so sometimes it may take longer to update, but I appreciate your encouragement!  
  
Sierradogbaby: heh heh....but that's why we LOVE Malfoy, ain't it? *smirk*  
  
Max: Don't worry, plenty of those to come!  
  
CH127: Hey gurl! Sorry about the cliffy - I'm so evil! Glad you liked my Latin....*grins*  
  
Devin-Jaime: Sorry to leave you with the cliffhanger! I'm glad you like it though - I'm still open to any suggestions you have, and I hope this chapter was up fast enough (I know cliffhangers can be a real pain, but I couldn't help myself....hee hee).  
Till next time! XOXO....Kate 


	7. The Snake's Lair

Hey guys! I'm back…betcha thought I died or something…sorry about the late update. BTW, if you're enjoying my story you should read "Three Weeks" by CH127 – it's completely awesome! I don't own anything…so let's get on with the story, shall we? Ahem… (thanks to Alexa for the chapter title idea!)

Chapter 7 – The Snake's Lair

Hermione rushed into her dorm room and swept her eyes over the room – her heart beating wildly. She was already apprehensive about the task that lay ahead of her.

_Why am I so nervous? I'm not even in the bloody bathroom yet!___

__

She shook her head, chastising herself silently. Pulling out a rolled piece of parchment from under her robes, she unfurled it and studied its words intently.

STUDENT: MALFOY, DRACO

HOUSE: SLYTHERIN

PARENTS: MALFOY, LUCIUS and MALFOY, NARCISSA

Hermione shifted her eyes farther down the page until she found the section she was looking for…

SCHEDULE-

7:00-8:00   BREAKFAST                                                                                  GREAT HALL

8:05-10:00   DOUBLE ADVANCED POTIONS LAB                                     ROOM 66, BASEMENT

10:05-11:00   TRANSFIGURATION                                                                ROOM 7, 2nd FLOOR

11:00-12:00   LUNCH                                                                                        GREAT HALL

Hermione was growing more and more frustrated. So far, she had every single class with Malfoy – and she hadn't even realized it until that moment.

_Could he really be with me ALL day? I can't believe I missed this…usually he's making fun of me all the time and I can't AVOID noticing him…but THIS year…___

_How could I not have noticed this?!___

__

She shook her head in disbelief. Malfoy's schedule was certainly going to put a damper on her plan.

_Oh, it's MY plan now, is it? Look how low I've gone…sneaking around…___

__

"How am I supposed to sneak into his room if we have the same free time? His classes after the lunch are the same as mine, too…" She groaned to herself in irritation. "I guess I'll have to skip dinner…"

Hermione paced nervously across her soft, red carpet. 

_Why couldn't he just take Divination or something? At least then I would know how much time I have…___

__

She anxiously checked her watch: 6:00…

_He should be leaving soon for dinner…___

__

She softly padded over to the bathroom and tried to peek through the small space between the curtain and the wall. She strained her eyes, attempting to detect any movement from the other side. Finding none, she cautiously pushed aside the heavy drape. She was struck suddenly with the sharp contrast of green against gold, and for a moment the two sides were joined and the borderline was indiscernible. She gasped in spite of herself – the two colors seemed to fit perfectly together. The dark, forest green that had seemed so eerie to her before was now beautiful when put next to the shimmering gold. She was lost in a daze until she remembered that she had a job to do…

She was on…the other side – HIS side…the enemy's side. She glanced back at the swaying curtain, knowing that she couldn't back out now. 

_Besides, I'm curious anyhow…___

__

She pushed open the door leading to the Slytherin prefect's dorm room and put her cheek against the wall to peer through the crack. No one seemed to be there, so she opened the door farther…

It was amazing – truly amazing. The Slytherin room paralleled hers – only with different colors. She noted that the fireplace, instead of lions along the sides, had solid silver snakes. It was just as beautiful as her dorm – but it didn't looked "lived in." The floor was immaculate – almost sterile. There was a fireplace with a roaring fire, but no warmth. The Slytherin dorm was beautiful, but it was transcendent beauty. Cold. Empty. Hermione shivered.

She was thankful for the cleanliness and insane organization, however, when she started poking around Malfoy's drawers. His devotion to neatness made it easy to find everything. She eyed his closet and shut the drawer through which she had been searching. 

Opening the double doors to the large closet, Hermione smiled to herself in satisfaction. There laid Malfoy's broom, with his Quidditch robes hanging beside it. On the handle of the polished wood rested the seeking gloves. She wasted no time in reaching for them and sticking her hands inside.

_His hands are so big…whoa…___

__

Her small, slender fingers were lost in the fabric, but suddenly she felt something cold and hard in the fabric of the palm in the right-hand glove. She grasped the tiny object and withdrew her hand to reveal a small flask with a syringe as a stopper. 

_So THAT'S how he planned on doing it…___

__

She examined the clear liquid and carefully removed the syringe, trying to smell the solution.

_It smells almost…SWEET_ _...what poison smells sweet…?___

__

Hermione furrowed her brow in thought and tried to remember something about pleasant-smelling potions from Snape's lectures. 

"Looking for something, Granger?" a lazy voice murmured from behind her.

Hermione froze and winced. 

_Is he EVERYWHERE?!___

__

"You know, I could have you removed as prefect for this. In fact, I suggest you start explaining yourself…" Malfoy crossed his arms and stared at her tense shoulders.

Hermione slowly turned around with an accusing look on her face. "I think I'm justified," she asserted coldly, holding up the vile in two fingers for him to see. He merely chuckled.

"Well, aren't you the clever one, Granger?" He grasped the tiny container and rolled it around in his palm, smirking. "Did you figure out what it is?"

She shuffled her feet, embarrassed. "Well…no…but I will! And then you'll be kicked out of Hogwarts for trying something so stupid! Did you actually think-?"

She stopped and watched, shocked, as he removed the stopper and poured some of the liquid onto his finger. He held it up to her lips and pursed his own, hinting at a mocking smile. "Taste it."

Hermione shifted her weight uncomfortably and backed away. "Fat chance, Malfoy." 

He smirked knowingly and rubbed the liquid between his fingers before placing one of them on his own tongue. He simpered again. "Still don't trust me?"

_HELL no!___

__

"Oh, give it here, Malfoy!" She grabbed the flask and pressed her finger to the rim, wetting her skin. She put her finger to her lips and tentatively tasted the liquid.

"SUGAR WATER?! You've got to be kidding me! But, I heard you saying-"

Hermione smacked her hands against her head, realizing that she had said too much.

_Great…just great…___

__

"No worries, Granger. I knew you were there."

"But…how?" Hermione stared at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Heard you breathing. You really breath too hard when you're nervous, Mudblood," he noted, eyeing her heaving chest. "Anyhow," he added, "Did you actually think I would go so low as to harm your precious Potty right before a game?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

"You underestimate me," he whispered coldly, moving closer to her. She tried to back up further but found her back against the green wallpaper. He placed his arms on either side of her head, trapping her against the wall.  She shrunk down under his piercing gaze. He bent his head so that his lips almost brushed her ear and she tried to squirm away.

"One thing you need to learn about me, Granger…I'm no cheater."

She pushed his arms away and snorted. "I'll believe THAT when I can see it for myself."

She brushed past him and headed toward the door to the bathroom. Malfoy stared after her retreating figure, amused. Hermione glanced back as she pushed the door open to reveal green was still meshed with gold- red still interlaced with silver. She mentally noted Malfoy's expression. 

_What just happened THERE?___

__

__

_ ___

A/N!!!

Kasumi Izukawa: Heh heh…interesting twist, huh? Glad you liked the last chapter!

CindyLea: lol…sorry no underwear, but I think they made some progress, don't you?

Alexa: hee hee…condoms…rotfl!!

Devin-Jamie: Don't worry…plenty of that after they actually get together…it's rated like it is for a reason!

Aindel: I'm glad you liked the plot idea! I was trying to go for something that would get them together without being a repeat of the "share a dorm" fics…but I love those too!

Cinnamon: J'aime bien ton histoire aussi! Pauvre Draco…heh heh…! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la partie des pensées de Hermione! J 

Hildie: Thanks so much!

Sierradogbaby: I'm sorry I'm so bad at writing longer chapters….I suppose I'm just very unskilled at focusing…lol. Thanks again for beta-ing for me! Have fun on your trip!

That's all for now! REVIEW!

Xoxo…Kate


	8. A New Proposal

Whew! Finals are over, so now I have a few weeks to write before I leave for the summer. Starting with June 14th, my stories will take a two-month hiatus. I'm really sorry! Just stick with me! I promise I'll continue writing when I get back…

But until then, I'm sure I can get a few more chapters up. Whaddya think? J

Chapter 8 – A New Proposal

Hermione slammed her head against the dorm wall and emitted a muffled moan into the red velvet.

_How could I have been so stupid?! To go in there in the first place was just – _

She groaned in frustration and braced herself against the wall, hitting her head again.

"Whoa! Hermione! Easy!"

*SLAM*

_I was wrong! I'm never wrong! AUGH!_

*SLAM*

Lavender approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned, seeing her friend's worried expression - before she resumed her self-punishment.

*SLAM*

"Bloody hell, Hermione! How are you supposed to do Ron's homework if you have a concussion?! I mean, he really counts on you!" 

Hermione chuckled softly at Lavender's true words, but winced as she gingerly placed a hand to her head. Lavender gave her a sympathetic smile. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Hermione smiled back gratefully, but shook her head. "I'm fine. Just…need to talk to Harry…" 

Lavender raised her eyebrow before nodding. "Well, if you're sure. Just know I'm here if you need to rant or something. I mean, it must be pretty tough doing everything that you do…I know I would be stressed out? Is that what this is about? You know, Angelina told me …"

Hermione was nodding without realizing it, although she wasn't listening to a word of Lavender's rambling. Her eyes had wandered to the black knight above the mantle piece. His eyes were still deep and stoic, but his armor was different somehow. She squinted; attempting to discern with her eyes what she knew in her mind was there. 

"…you know? I mean – Hermione?"

"Wha-? Yeah, Lavender, I know. Thanks." Hermione shook her head, trying to block the eerie feeling that had set in from staring at the knight…

_Maybe it's nothing…I'm just not myself today…_

She mumbled a hurried goodbye to Lavender and rushed through the portrait hole to find Harry.

"Hermione, you gonna eat that?" Ron pointed to her roll, his mouth full of potatoes. Hermione rolled her eyes, shoving the bread onto his plate and exchanging a smile with Harry. Ron shoveled the rest of his turkey into his mouth and tore a large piece out of Hermione's roll.

Harry moved his head across the table. "So, Hermione, how did it go?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Did you find anything?"

Hermione lowered her eyes, embarrassed. "Well, sort of…"

Harry looked at her expectantly. "And?"

She poked her carrots around her plate with her fork, pretending to be incredibly interested in the Hogwarts Coat of Arms pictured on the back of the silver utensil.

Harry grabbed her fork and she let go, hearing it clatter to her plate. Several students glanced over before returning their gazes back to their dinners.

"Harry!" she hissed, "Nothing happened! I mean…" she stared down at her lap. "I was wrong…"

Ron spit out his pumpkin juice, spraying Harry with the orange liquid and particles of half-chewed bread. He turned to Hermione. "You were WHAT?"

"I said I was WRONG. Malfoy's not up to anything." Hermione crossed her arms and stared at him, noticing a thin line of pumpkin juice trickling down his freckled chin. "Ronald Weasley, you disgust me."

Ron shifted his gaze guiltily to Harry, who was holding his glasses out at arms length and wrinkling his nose. "Sorry, mate."

Harry gave him a look like one of a parent to a child before pursing his lips, trying to hold back a smile. Soon he began to chuckle, cleaning his glasses off with his napkin. Ron laughed nervously, turning his face to Hermione and wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

"Eeerr…so Herms, you were saying?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "I was wrong, Ron. I misheard."

Harry looked at her dubiously. "How could you 'mishear' something like that? According to you before, Malfoy had every intention of sending me to the hospital wing for Merlin knows how long. What happened?"

Hermione chewed on her lower lip, trying to arrange her thoughts.

_I could tell them about the vile…but it was only sugar water! I would seem so stupid…just, so stupid! No, they don't need to know that. I could tell them about how he trapped me against the…_

Hermione shook her head silently

_Yeah right. Maybe about how Malfoy leaned in and…what am I thinking? Ron would have a hernia…_

She glanced up resolutely. "Nothing happened. I just didn't find anything, that's all."

Hermione shifted her eyes away from her friends' inquiring gazes, feeling guilty about her white lie. Somehow, though, she knew that relating any of the events that had passed in Malfoy's room would not sit well with Harry or Ron. 

But Harry had quickly recovered from Hermione's news. "Okay, no worries," he grinned, "New plan."

Hermione noticed him winking across the table at Ron and she prepared for the worst.

"Harry James Potter! I think I'm quite finished with ALL of your plans concerning Malfoy, thank you very much."

"What?" Harry was genuinely surprised. "But why? You barely had to put up with anything! So what? You listened to him talk for an hour and then you poked around his room a bit…what's so bad about that? You said nothing happened."

Ron caught her nervous expression. "Hermione," he waited until she faced him and stared into her eyes. She tried to fix her gaze on anything and everything else. 

_I can't lie again…_

"Nothing happened, right?"

Hermione noted the worried look on his face – but she knew what he wanted to hear.

_I can't lie AGAIN…_

"No, of course not," she replied softly.

_Well will you look at that? I just did._

Ron appeared to be relieved, and for that, Hermione was grateful. Apparently, he had believed her; she released a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Okay then," Harry continued, "For my new proposal…" He stopped for a moment, smiling to himself at Hermione's cocked head and set jaw. It was as if the judge had announced that she would be whipped or scourged, and she was waiting for the verdict.

"Hermione, just how interested in Quidditch are you?"

She threw him a dirty look. "Actually, not really at all – you know that. I only go to support you and Ron…"

"Wrong!" Harry smirked triumphantly.

Ron grinned. "Wow, Herms, two times in one day. What's happening to you?"

"Actually, Hermione," Harry continued, "You are incredibly, extremely, and unbelievably fascinated with Quidditch!"

Hermione caught on quickly to what he was hinting towards. "Harry, no way. You were only right about one thing – it WOULD be unbelievable."

"Come ON, Hermione! Just get him to explain things to you. Boost his ego a bit. You know he won't resist an opportunity to gloat."

"He's right, you know," Ron agreed, "Malfoy is as cocky and conceited as they come."

"I know THAT!" Hermione hissed icily, "But there is no way that I'm going to pretend I like Quidditch at all, much less in order to listen to Malfoy brag! I'd rather be thrown in Azkaban for a year!"

Harry wasn't prepared to let go so easily. "Please, Hermione! For me?"

"Oh no, Harry Potter, don't try to sweet-talk me into THIS one. Besides, Malfoy wouldn't believe it for a second." She stood up and threw her napkin down beside her plate. "I'm sorry, Harry," she added more gently. "I hate to let you down, but I can't go through with this – not even for you and Ron."

The two boys followed her retreating figure with their eyes before groaning in disappointment.

"Oh well," Ron shrugged. "It's probably that time of the month…" At this he exchanged a knowing grin with Harry across the platters of food.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "We'll just ask her again next week…"

Hermione hastily climbed the stairs to her dorm.

_The nerve of those two! What do they think I am – a bloody machine?_

"Licorice," she grumbled, still distempered at her two friends.

"My, my, my. Aren't we grumpy today?" a sluggish drawl reached her ears.

"Malfoy, just leave me alone!" she yelled, turning only to find an empty hallway and hearing her words bounce through the halls and echo two or three more times.

_Well, that was strange…_

"Underneath the shield, you'll find – 

A heart of gold, a gifted mind…" the voice whispered again. Hermione glanced wildly all around her, but to no avail.

"Malfoy! That's not funny! Where the bloody hell are you?" She was beginning to feel uneasy. She moved to step through the portrait-hole.

"Oomph! Ow! It was just open! How the heck-?"

"I don't respond well to bad tempers, Miss…" 

It was Malfoy's voice, but it wasn't Malfoy. Hermione rubbed her sore back as she pulled herself to her feet, finally realizing who had spoken.

"You know," she said, annoyed, "You really should stop scaring people. Or at least take that bloody helmet off so I can tell you're talking."

The black knight bowed deeply, and Hermione could tell he was smirking underneath his armor. "My apologies," came the sarcastic reply.

Hermione was struck again with the image of the knight in her dorm that paralleled the one in front of her. Something was different – she knew, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Excuse me! Sir Whatever, would you please-"

"Sir Nogard," the knight asserted.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Sure, okay…Sir Nogard…Would you please let me in?"

He sighed, but finally swung aside. "Fine, but don't touch my armor – I just had it cleaned."

_So that was it! _Hermione realized. _His armor was cleaner._

She suddenly remembered the dirty, dusty image of Sir Nogard when she had first arrived. It was good to see that he had cleaned himself up a bit. Somehow it didn't make the blackness of his suit seem so foreboding and opaque. She stepped onto her soft, red carpet, pleased with herself for solving her earlier quandary. She quickly started a fire in the fireplace and glanced up at the picture above her mantle.

"Hello again," the knight laughed down at her.

"Sir Nogard?" 

"But of course, fair lady," he dictated mockingly. "I come and go as I please between your two frames. What else am I supposed to do all day?" He sat down on the grass in the picture and leaned his iron-clad form against the gold frame of the portrait.

"You know," he began slowly…

_Merlin, his voice is exactly like Malfoy's!_

"Although I'm not too fond of you, I have taken into consideration your earlier suggestion."

_I could care less…_

"Fine then," Hermione shrugged indifferently.

"AND…" he paused dramatically, hoping that she would realize the weight of what he was about to say. "I will remove my helmet!"

Hermione stifled laughter at his enthusiasm and the simplicity with which he became excited. Sir Nogard pulled off his head covering and smirked.

_Oh sweet Merlin, I know that smirk…_

He held the armor at his side and ran his iron hand through his hair, staring at her emotionlessly.

_Oh…my God…he looks exactly like…_

A whistle sounded from across the room. "Wow, Granger, you sure have a good-looking portrait…"

Malfoy sauntered up to the fireplace and tilted his head, admiring the picture.

"Yep, quite a handsome man, wouldn't you say?" He smirked at her and awaited her response.

Sir Nogard, however, was the first to speak. "I like HIM!"

"Oh shut up!" Hermione spat at the helmet-less knight.

Malfoy was critically eyeing her room. Hermione caught his gaze and put her hands on her hips indignantly. "Something wrong?"

He threw her a nauseated look. "I just don't see what it is with you and pink."

He slicked his hair out of his eyes before retreating to his room. He turned, always having to have the last word. "Oh, and Granger – keep that guy around for a while." He jerked his thumb towards Sir Nogard.  "I like him."

_I bet you would, you prat. Anything to stroke your precious ego…_

Hermione felt sticky from the syrupy sweetness of his words. She grabbed her pink, fluffy towel defiantly and went to turn on the bath water. 

Wow, that was long for me… I know it's not a very long chapter overall, but I'm working on length so bare with me…

Kasumi Izukawa: Thanks – I'm glad you think it's realistic. I try hard to keep everything believable and it makes me happy to know that you think it's working!

Starwandmagical: hee hee…*sizzle*…AMEN! YAY Draco! Woohoo!

Nina217: Aw…*blush*…thanks!

CindyLea: No worries – plenty of that later. I just hafta keep them in character…if things go too fast then I lose the believable factor, right? Hee hee…

Malfoys-Tinkerbell: Glad you liked it so far!

Sierradogbaby: Hey you! Big hugs! I wrote a longer chapter just for you. I hope to make them longer as it goes on, but I gotta start somewhere right?

Ja: lol…thanks! Rock on Draco…

The kath: J'ai une classe de francais a mon ecole – c'est tout. Je ne pense pas que j'ecris bien, mais merci mille fois! Tu es tres gentille! I'm glad you like it so far!

Aindel: Thank you so much for your review! I like it when people tell me more about what they think about the characters – it helps me to develop them. Keep reviewing! Thanks again!

Alexa: oooh I know….Hermione totally has to get back at him…I have a few paths I could follow, but nothing's for certain. Tell me if you have any suggestions because I'm completely open to new ideas! Thanks for reviewing!

Devin Jamie Pickrell: I'll explain more about the sugar water in the next chapter with more D/H interaction…*evil smirk*…Also, I was a bit confused by your review (partly because I'm tired and partly because I'm a bit slow sometimes…). You said, "Put that in, beFORE they get together…"

Put WHAT in? Anyways, thanks for reviewing…I'm glad you like it!

BLB: Aw! That's so sweet – thank you! 

WHEW! Okay, that's it! Please review because it makes me very happy…*goofy grin*

I love hearing your thoughts, suggestions, and ideas…any favorite lines? Favorite character traits? Lines or traits that you wish had been in there? LET ME KNOW! 

Okay then…both my Draco muse and I are wiped out, so we're both going to bed *mischievous grin*....just kidding…relax! Hee hee…

Cheers to pleasant Draco dreams!

Xoxo…Kate


End file.
